The present disclosure relates to illuminated animal or pet restraints. More particularly, it relates to a “try me” feature used with illuminated pet leashes which are lighted by any suitable light source especially used for walking a pet or animal during dusk or nighttime hours to increase visibility as well as safety for both the pet and pet owner or walker in dark or dimly lit situations and environments.
There are several problems with some existing illuminated leashes. One problem with some lighted leashes is they are displayed on hooks or are exposed without any packaging. Some of these leashes do not have a try-me feature, so when the consumer turns on the light by pressing or sliding a button, they may forget to shut off the light thereby draining the battery. Then the leash is no longer demonstrable for other consumers who may wish to see the lighting feature before purchasing the leash.
A second problem is some lighted leashes may have a try-me feature but if they are not provided in a package or box, the user may pull out an insulator tab, thus rendering the try-me timer useless or ineffective. Again, a consumer could press the button to light the leash, and forget to shut it off, thus draining the battery precluding other consumers from using the lighting feature prior to purchase.
A third problem with some lighted leashes is they may be in packaging which does not provide any access to the lighting feature unless the leash is physically removed from the package. Thus, the consumer has no way to try or see the lighting feature while the leash is still in the store. This could also preclude a sale.
Thus, in these examples, there is no effective way to test or try the lighting feature without either: a) risking draining the power source by leaving the leash in a power on position; b) risking pulling of the insulator tab off the leash rendering the try-me timer useless; or c) having to physically remove the leash from a package.
Accordingly, there is a need for an illuminated animal leash which has a “try me” feature and incorporates unique “try me” packaging which allows the user to test or temporarily try the lighting feature and see the lighting feature while the leash is still in its packaging with an automatic shut-off period for the light and also allows the user to use the lighting feature for a longer period of time when the leash is removed from the packaging and which overcomes the above-mentioned deficiencies and others while providing better overall results.